Emerald Tear
by Akayla's Pierced Heart
Summary: Lucius betrayed the only woman he really loved. Now she is back in his life but can she forgive him? Set in Draco's 6th year. Harry defeated Voldy in year 5 at the Ministry. Noncannon, Very AU, possible MS. Don't like, don't read! LM/OC DM/GinW OC/HP
1. Wedding Bell Blues

_Set in the 6__th__ book. In this fanfic, Harry has already defeated Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic (in book 5). But there are still deatheaters running around terrorizing people._

**Wedding Bell Blues**

Narcissa smirked as she gazed down at her wedding dress. She knew that it would all work out. She had wanted the Malfoy name and fortune ever since her third year, and here she was, about to marry Lucius Malfoy himself. Baby Draco lay sleeping in a crib completely oblivious to the storm of people surrounding Narcissa, fussing over this and that. Suddenly the storm cleared causing Narcissa to look up. Lucius' mother stepped into the room wearing an elegant light blue gown and a deep scowl. Narcissa's smirk broke out into a full smile.

"Well hello Deidre, or should I call you mother?" Narcissa relished the glare in the other woman's eyes. "I can't very well call you Mrs. Malfoy. People might think I was talking to myself."

"You know, I find it odd that even though my son has been courting Miss. Alexandria Beneau for two years, you suddenly show up with his baby son."

"Well, obviously your son isn't as loyal as you think. And the healers at St. Mungos proved Draco is his son."

"Yes, quite the scandal it would have been. So of course Lucius just had to marry you. My husband would never stand for an illegitimate heir roaming about."

"Yes, Xavier was clear enough about that. And poor Alexandria, did you hear that she almost had a breakdown when she got the news. Breaking off an engagement by owl, how inconsiderate of Lucius."

"He had no choice. The owl wasn't even from him, his father sent it. Xavier has forbidden Lucius to ever contact Miss. Beneau again."

"Good. Now, I do think it is time for me to make my way down the aisle. Excuse me, _mother_."

**8 months later**

Severus Snape had never considered himself a patient man. As he sat in the waiting room of the St. Mungos maternity ward he found himself rubbing his palms together until the heat from the friction made his hands burn. He jumped out of his seat when he heard a scream followed by the sound of an infant crying. Quickly he rushed across the hall just as the door he had been staring at for over an hour burst open. Out came three healers; one of them carried a white bundle in her arms. Severus paused to glance at the bundle then hurried into the room.

There were two more healers fussing over a young woman sprawled out on a bed. At the end of the bed a white folder was visible with the name Alexandria Beneau etched in black ink. The woman looked as if she were about to pass out from exhaustion and her long wavy black hair was soaked in sweat. Severus quietly approached her unnoticed by the healers. Her dark blue eyes gazed up at him and a smile slowly grew on her delicate face. "It's a girl Severus. I have a little girl." She reached up to him and he took her hand.

"Please leave us." Severus said to the healers who finally noticed him. Once they were alone he asked, "What will you call her?"

"Naomi, after my grandmother."

"Are you going to tell Lucius?"

"Do we have to do this again?"

"Lexi this is his daughter. He has a right to know."

"He lost that right when lied to me. He promised he would be with me forever. Then I find out he off and married Narcissa Black and they already have a son!"

"She is his daughter." Severus said softly.

"Severus, I just gave birth for crying out loud. I'm totally drained. I can't deal with this right now."

"What will you do then? Run away and hide like a scared little Gryffindor or be smart like the Ravenclaw you are? This baby has rights. You can make Lucius pay for what he has done to you. And I mean pay."

"You talk about him like he hasn't been you're best friend for seven years." Her voice was becoming strained.

"And if I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't still love him from the way you talk." She looked at him confused. "You're still wearing it." He pointed to the small tear drop shaped emerald pendant that rested on her throat with a delicate white gold chain.

"What makes you think I won't tear it off of me and sell it at first chance?"

"You're right! What a splendid idea. After all when he gave it to you it was a symbol of his undying love. He obviously can't love you. You're just the mistress." She shot up out of the bed and slapped him hard across the face before he even saw her move. Severus fell back and hit the floor with a thud. "Glad to see you still have your spirit about you." He grumbled while picking himself up off the floor.

"You may be the only family I have left in this world but don't think I won't jinx you were you stand!"

"So what will you do?" He asked while sitting down again. "You could come live with me at Spinner's End. Since my parents are gone, I have the whole house to myself."

"No offense, but I can't live with a… you know…" She leaned forward and whispered. "_Spy_."His face showed that he understood. "I think I'll stay at my parent's old summer place in York. You can't find it unless you have actually been there and the only two living people who have been there are in this room."

"You're right it would be the safest place. But I insist on you letting me be your secret keeper. The power of the charm will protect you, and you know I won't tell, not even under torture."

"I wouldn't think you would be to keen to put that charm on anyone considering what happened to Lily."

"She had the wrong keeper. If it had been me…" A tear fell down his cheek. "But this time it _will_ be me."

"Alright but only under the condition that you become her God-father."

"I accept."

**Fast Forward Fifteen Years**

_Dear Miss. Beneau,_

_I am writing to inform you of a teaching opportunity at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am currently without a defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I specifically recall that you received top marks on your Defense NEWTS. Therefore I see no better person to offer the position to than yourself. Of course your daughter may come with you and attend Hogwarts seeing as how she received her Hogwarts letter at age eleven, but was never enrolled. She will be sorted and put into the fifth year class. Please inform me of your decision as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lexi read the letter aloud while her daughter sat at the kitchen table listening. Naomi had grown into an almost perfect replica of her mother with the exception of her eyes and hair length. Lexi's eyes were dark blue and her hair stopped at her shoulder blades. Naomi's eyes were foggy blue and her hair was waist length. Lexi folded the letter and looked at her daughter.

"Are we going?" Naomi spoke excitedly while twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Do you realize what's waiting for us there?"

"Yeah, sure, my birth dad and half brother, who by the way don't know I exist, my God-father who I only get to see two weeks out of the year, and a school full of strangers who are still celebrating the fall of what's-his-name."

"Alright then. I guess we're going."


	2. A Fun Year

**A Fun Year**

_**Flashback**_

_Lexi raced out of Ravenclaw tower and down the corridor that led to Charms class. She had overslept because Severus had kept her up all night spying on James Potter and his friends. Why Severus was so obsessed with proving Remus was a werewolf was beyond her but she had indulged her cousin never-the-less. _

_Making a metal note to __**never**__ do that again she rounded a corner and smacked head first into a wall. The next thing she knew she was on the floor with her skirt half way up her thighs. She looked up and saw that the wall she had hit was actually a person. Lucius Malfoy looked down at her and sneered. 'Great,' she thought to herself. 'Just what I need.'_

"_You should watch where you are going Beneau. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to leap into my arms or something." The seventh year laughed at her while she stood and gathered her books._

"_Then it's a damn good thing you know better Malfoy." She glared daggers at him as she walked past. Malfoy suddenly found himself at a loss. No one had ever stood up to him before. That stormy temper of hers had caused a spark of interest somewhere deep inside Lucius. It was a spark that would ignite a fire._

_**End Flashback**_

Walking through King's Cross station Naomi could tell by her mother's quick pace that she was nervous. Lexi practically charged through the wall leading to the Hogwarts platform. Naomi suppressed laughter as she emerged from the wall and saw her mother staring at the train like a scared child.

"I think it's time to get on the train now mom." Naomi spoke causing her mom to jump and drop her handbag. Without speaking Lexi picked up her bag and rushed onto the train. Once inside they quickly took the first empty compartment. Naomi could tell they were some of the very first ones on the train. She kept her eyes on the door watching through the glass as all of the students filed onto the train while her mother hid behind a book. Naomi's eyes flashed as she saw a teenager with white-blond hair and a sneer that matched several pictures Severus had shown her of her father. Standing up, Naomi went to the door and was about to open it when her mother's voice made her turn.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see the other kids…" She could see her in mothers eyes that she knew Naomi really wanted to see her brother.

"Go on. Go find him." Naomi smiled at her mother and quickly left the compartment. She made her way slowly to the back of the train while looking into every compartment for that familiar head of blond hair. As she passed a particular compartment something made her stop.

"I hope Snape doesn't give us much grief this year. You-Know-Who is gone so he doesn't have to pretend to be such a git anymore." She stayed back so she could peer into the compartment without being seen. A red-headed boy was talking about her God-Father.

"What makes you think he was pretending?" A boy with glasses and black hair spoke up.

"You shouldn't talk about the teachers that way." Naomi craned her neck to see two girls, a red head, and a brunette. The brunette was scolding the boys. "And you know what Snape has been through. Don't forget that he saved your life in first year Harry. And he alerted the aurors to go to the ministry to save us. Without them holding back the deatheaters, you would never have been able to stun Bellatrix and kill Voldemort."

"Hermione do you have to say that name?"

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald, he's dead! Besides, at least now we won't have to worry about Malfoy anymore."

"Just because his dad turned out to be a spy for the Order does not mean Draco Malfoy is going to be any nicer to us." The boy named Ronald crossed his arms as he spoke. The red-headed girl across from him glared.

"Ronald, it was Lucius Malfoy who stopped Bellatrix from killing Sirius. Thanks to him, Harry finally got to move away from the Dursleys, Sirius got his name cleared, Pettigrew and Bellatrix are in Azkaban, and the ministry finally sacked Fudge and got someone who knows what she's doing." Hermione spoke forcefully.

"Emmaline Vance has got to be better than Fudge." The red-headed girl finally spoke. "Have you heard anything about the new DADA professor?" Naomi held in a snort. She knew an intentional subject change when she heard one. Her mother did it all the time. The red-headed girl was hiding something.

"Only her name, Alexandria Beneau, and that she has a daughter in your year." Hermione said. "I wonder what house she will be in. She's supposed to be sorted with the first years."

Naomi quickly got bored when the conversation turned to classes and decided to move to the back of the train. She got eight compartments down when she heard a name that made her stop.

"So Draco, since you no longer have to hate her family, are you going to tell her brother you two have been dating for over a year?"

"It's up to her if she wants her family to know. I'm not putting pressure on her." Naomi felt giddy at the sound of her brother's voice.

"How are you going to keep Pansy off your back?"

"Finally tell her off. Now that things are okay for my dad, I don't have to worry about pissing off Pansy's parents." A tap on Naomi's shoulder made her turn.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get in the compartment." A girl about a year older than Naomi with long blond hair stood next to a girl with short black hair.

"I guess I'm going in." Naomi said while opening the door.

Draco looked up from his seat to see Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and another girl he didn't know walk into the compartment. He cast a curious look towards Blaise but his friend just shrugged at him.

"I found someone wondering around the corridor." Daphne said as she sat beside Blaise and placed a kiss on his cheek. Pansy quickly sat beside Draco. Naomi decided to play it safe and took the seat on Daphne's left. "So who are you anyways?" Daphne asked casually.

"I'm Naomi Beneau. My mom is the new Defense teacher. We just moved here from York."

"I didn't know there was a wizarding school in York." Pansy pushed her way into the conversation.

"There isn't. My mom and my God-Father tutored me."

"Why didn't your mom send you to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. Something about this girl's eyes made Draco twitch slightly.

"Why don't you ask your father. I'm sure he remembers my mom."

"Why would he?" Draco was taken aback.

"Just run the name Alexandria, or Dria, as I'm told he liked calling her, Beneau by him and I'm sure it'll spark some memories. You might also mention that I'm only a year younger than you. See if that gets his attention." Naomi had done what she came to do, so she got up and left. Draco had never been so confused in his life.

Lexi sighed as she realized her daughter was not coming back. She had not wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. The memories of her school days came flooding back to her the second she had gone through the barrier at King's Cross. The day she had run into Lucius was not by far the last time he would say something to piss her off. She closed her eyes and found herself back in her sixth year.

_**Flashback**_

_Lexi was walking slowly back to her common room from the Great Hall. Her mind was still on the encounter she had had with Malfoy earlier that morning. A sudden jolt brought her back to the present and it took her a second to realize her shoulder had just hit something. There stood the great thorn in her side himself, smirk and all. _

"_You would think by now you had learned to watch where you are going." Lucius brushed the shoulder she had just hit as if it had just gotten dirty. She glared and without thinking spat on his shoes. "Not very lady-like Miss. Beneau." Lucius' smirk quickly became a scowl._

"_I guess you would know, having had so much practice at being lady-like yourself." _

"_Quite the spunky little Ravenclaw, aren't you." He stepped closer to her with a dangerous glint in his eyes. She just stood there and crossed her arms. "We just might bump into each other again sometime, when no one else is around." This made Lexi turn and she saw Severus standing behind her. She was never so glad to see her cousin before. What would Lucius have done had Severus not shown up?_

_She got her answer while enjoying a butter beer on a Hogsmead trip with Severus. After two months of tormenting her, Lucius walked right up to her and asked her to be his sweetheart. Of course, she just had to slap the smirk off his face before saying no. Lucius stood there for a few seconds wondering what to do. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus slightly shake his head. Lucius stalked away rubbing his red cheek._

"_Of all the nerve!" Lexi howled once Lucius was gone._

"_Maybe you should give him a chance." Lexi's eyes bulged and her chin dropped._

"_Why would I do something stupid like that?"_

"_He really does like you."_

"_Oh, and making my life miserable is just how he shows affection."_

"_Actually, that's just what he does to get your attention."_

"_There are several other, much __**nicer **__ways to get my attention."_

"_Like what?" Severus leaned in. _

_That night Lexi found a blue orchid sitting on her pillow. No one but Severus knew what her favorite flower was. And he certainly wouldn't put one on her pillow. She grabbed the flower and swiftly made her was down to the dungeons. She wasn't sure if she should just give the flower back to Lucius or stomp on it in front of him. One thing was for certain. She was going to kill Severus!_

_**End Flashback**_

Lexi sat up as she realized the train had stopped. She looked out the window and shook her head. She had been daydreaming the whole way here. In that back of her mind she knew that if it hadn't been for Severus she would have never gotten to know Lucius, or what a gentle man he really was. It wasn't until after she had graduated Hogwarts that she finally caved in and accepted Lucius' affections. She did still love him. The emerald she still wore was testament to that. She laughed silently at the fact that the pendant was shaped like a tear. Like so many tears she had cried over him.

Once all the first years had been sorted, McGonagall called out Naomi's name. Lexi held her breath and glanced at Severus who was seated at the High Table beside her. The Sorting Hat took several minutes before finally shouting, "Gryffindor!" Lexi gripped her fork. 'Is this bad?' She asked herself as she watched Naomi take a seat beside a red-headed girl.

Naomi was less than thrilled to be forced to bond with a bunch of strangers but she was glad not to be put in the house with her brother. That would just be too weird for her. No one really knew it but Naomi held a deep resentment towards her father. She didn't know how to feel about her brother.

Ron was so absorbed in his conversation with Hermione that he almost didn't notice Harry was staring off into space until Harry failed to answer a question. Ron followed his friend's gaze and found that the space he was staring at was occupied by the new girl who had just sat next to Ginny. Ron took note of the look on Harry's face and held in a laugh. This was going to be a fun year…


End file.
